During playback of multimedia content, a content provider may provide information to the user. This information is often superimposed on a screen during video playback, which often interferes with an enjoyable viewing experience. In addition, content providers may desire information after the user has finished watching the content. For example, rating information is best solicited once the user has completed watching the content in its entirety. When a viewer closes and/or leaves a viewing session, the willingness of a user to provide information fades. For example, rating content at a later time may be cumbersome and time consuming for a user. In addition, the advantage of displaying information in a relevant context is no longer present. Accordingly, providing information after a user ends a viewing session diminishes the overall effectiveness of displaying and/or soliciting contextual information.